


A Teacher's First Steps

by eschscholzia



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Jedi Training, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Thabeska, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: With the threat of the unnamed "shadow" hanging over them, Ahsoka decides it is too dangerous to leave four-year-old Hedala Fardi untrained in the ways of the Force, and begins teaching her employers' young niece in secret.





	A Teacher's First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



“Here’s a good place.” Ahsoka stopped, putting her satchel down. They were on a low bluff, overlooking the flats. A few green bushes provided a windbreak. 

“Now what do we do?” Hedala beamed from ear to ear. 

“We sit like this.” Ahsoka sat cross-legged, her hands on her knees. Hedala nodded and did likewise. 

“Hedala, these are your first steps in the Force,” she said. “Now close your eyes and  concentrate.”

Her small friend’s eyes closed, but the enormous smile remained. 

“Think about your legs and feet. Can you feel them?”

“Yes, Ashla,” Hedala replied. 

“Now, think about how they touch the ground beneath you.”

“It tingles!” 

“Yes. Exactly! That is the Force, the energy that fills every living thing in the universe, binding us to the world around us. See what else  _ tingles _ for you.” 

After a moment of silence, Hedala began to name things: the bushes behind them; a Thabeskan raptor wheeling over the flats, searching for its saltmouse prey below. 

Ahsoka felt warmth returning, as if one small corner of the hole ripped in her heart by Order 66 had been filled. Were there more children like Hedala out there? How many could she teach in secret? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LittleRaven for the prompt, and to the moderators for organizing this event!


End file.
